Sin
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: A dark tale of a sinful love. VolkexSothe Lemons, a little bit of fluff and a long description of how Sothe feels about Volke. One-shot.


All this pain, all this torture. He bites and leaves long scratches, both accidental and on purpose. He'll tie me down and fuck me senseless. I love it all. Torture as it may be, it is a heavenly torture. It is breathtaking and entrancing.

There is nothing more that I desire than when he comes up behind me in the middle of the night. I catch myself sneaking out just to find him all the time. I think, _is this what I've really come to? _What of everyone else?

No one knows. No one knows of this guilty pleasure, or how often I indulge in it. Sometimes I wonder if he's only staying around Daein for this. The soft touches are sometimes rough and abusive, but I take it. So long as I can feel him in me, so long as I can feel that pleasure he gives me, I take it all.

The first time, I was mortified. Terrified, even. I thought I was going to die, I thought for sure this was the end of my life, but then something strange happened. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"_I've finally caught you. Keep quiet, and you won't be hurt. I promise I am not here to hurt you. I only want to please you."_

I watched as he stared down at me from his place just over me. It was strange because I wasn't scared anymore. I wasn't sure what he had meant, but as he started slipping my baggy pants off, I knew exactly what he meant.

I let him, I didn't struggle. Somehow, even though it was wrong, oh so wrong, I felt like it was heaven. I felt that is was nothing bad. I enjoyed it, loved it, if anything. Now when he abducts me in the middle of the night, I beg for it.

I beg for him to touch and tease, I beg like a starving child. I never knew I'd stoop so low as to beg sex, _anal sex_, from someone like him. Not only did I beg for it, but he obliged every time. It has never been the same each time, every time it was different.

Sometimes he was as sweet as someone could be, but other times I was left on the forest floor for almost a day, in to much pain to move. Even when I was left mutilated on the forest floor, I reveled in the feelings, in all the pleasures he gave me.

It was a glorious thing, yet so terrible and horrid. Some nights when I go looking for him I don't find him, and I'm left disappointed. I shouldn't be, but I am. My golden eyes close as I remember the first time it happened.

"_Shh…" I hear whispering in my ear._

_My heart is racing and I try desperately to get away, but I'm dragged out of my room. I'm carried into the woods. I twist and push, but nothing works. I'm suddenly dropped on the forest floor. I look up, fear choking me. _

_A tall brown haired man stares down at me. I back away slightly, scared of what he's going to do to me. He kneels down on the ground, pulling the long, tan scarf from his face. I lean back, my golden eyes wide in fear. _

"_I've finally caught you. Keep quiet, and you won't be hurt. I promise I am not here to hurt you. I only want to please you." He whispers into my ear as he leans over me._

"_W-what?" I ask, staring at him in confusion._

_I feel hands on my sides. Lips press against the nape of my neck. I shiver in confusion, but also pleasure. What is he doing? The hands on my sides are caressing, but gently. He kisses more, trailing them toward the crook of my neck._

_He pushes the collar on my shirt down. His teeth scrape my collar bone. Why am I letting this happen? I could try to get away, but once I see the dagger attached to his pants, I think otherwise. Against my own will, my hands move to his shoulders. _

_No, this can't be happening! No, I like this?! There's no way! He's… He's…_

_I blush hard as my head falls back. The brown haired man sucks on my Adam's apple, one of his hands slipping to the inside of my thighs. Holding back any noise I want to make, I faintly try to push him away. He bites down on my collar bone. _

_I loud moan escapes my lips, making my face dark red. The man sits back. He stares down at me as blush and look away._

"_You're such a little cutie." He holds behind my jaw softly, making me look back at him._

_He runs his fingers through my short, green hair. I feel tears welling in my eyes, but are they from fear or because I like this? The man leans down once more, but presses his lips to mine this time. I kiss back, bringing a hand up and holding the back of his head. _

_His tongue pokes at my bottom lip. Soft pink lips part slowly, and I feel his tongue slip inside. He explores every inch of my mouth, allowing mine to wrap around his. He pulls away to breath. I stare up at him pleadingly, a thin trail of saliva connecting our lips. _

"_What's your name?" I ask quietly._

"_That hurts, little Sothey. Don't tell me you forgot?" He leans down, slowly undoing my shirt. _

_I put my hand on his and push it away._

"_No, not until you tell me your name." I demand._

_He stares at me for a moment, then answers. "My name is Volke. I already know you, Sothe. In fact, I know just about everything about you."_

"_Volke? Like… The Volke who helped in the Mad King's war?" Suddenly I piece it all together._

_No wonder he looks so familiar. No wonder his voice sent such a shiver down my spine. He reaches up, softly brushing my cheek with the side of his hand._

"_Yes, I'm surprised you didn't recognize me immediately. Don't you remember our run-ins around Ike's camp? Don't tell me you forgot all those times we'd sneak off together." Volke's voice is like sweet honey to my ears._

"_Y-yes, I remember." I whisper as he opens my shirt and pushes it off. _

_His lips ravish my chest, kissing and licking every inch he can. He stops and takes one of my hard nipples into his mouth, reaching up and pinching the other as he does. I moan again, arching my back into him. He bites the hard nipple, making me groan._

"_Good. So you won't have a problem with this." His hand slips into my pants._

_I feel his hand groping at my crotch, while the other buries it's self in my jade hair. His kisses get lower and my breathing gets faster. More moans and cries escape my mouth, making my face dark red._

"_The louder you are, the more I'll please you," Volke hums._

_The vibration in his throat against my hard cock feels amazing. My head goes back as he takes the tip into his mouth._

I had hoped that he would stay with me, maybe even have a relationship, but just after our affair, he left, and I didn't see him again for a couple weeks. He had abducted me again after that time, and I was the most rejoiced person in the world.

Not even when Daein had been freed from Begnion's rein was I that happy. He had commented how the new outfit I wear better suited his liking, which egged me to wear it more often. I don't know why I'm so in love with him, this is so wrong.

I sit up at a knock on my window. I go over to it excitedly, hoping that it's Volke. I smile as I see that it's exactly who I expected. I push the window open and let him in. His arms wrap around me immediately and I'm pulled against him.

"Sothe, I'm taking you." He whispers, then picks me up.

"What? W-where're we going?" I ask as he jumps up into the window, then jump out.

He starts into the woods with my in his arms.

"Where've I'm hired. Like I said, you're coming with me. I'm so tired of having to wait to be with you, so I'm taking you. You have no choice, by the way." Volke smiles down at me.

I lay my head against him happily. I don't care who I'm leaving behind, I love him, I know I do. This is what I've always wanted.

"I'm so happy you're finally taking me, Volke." I whisper.

"I love you, little Sothey." He smirks at me.

"I love you too." I press my face into his slightly muscled chest.

**D'awwww **


End file.
